People like to gather around a bar counter to drink and chat, socializing themselves with the others. There has been little attention paid to the design of bar counters to cater for the general difference in height of people, especially between men and women.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved bar counter which allows people to stand and drink/chat more comfortably.